dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Monna
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Damon (teammate) Ganos (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Gamisaras (teammate) Shantza (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance She is a round and fat green-skinned humanoid female fighter, much like Ribrianne. Monna is seen wearing a yellowish suit with red bands on the neck and armholes, has an indigo hair with 2, large ponytails, yellow gloves with orange bands, white belt, blue small pants and clover boots. Personality Monna is confident of her strength as seen when she challenged Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla to take her on all at once. She is shown to also be rather sadistic, telling Cabba that she will break his arms. Her taunting of Cabba by telling him that he is a weakling and a coward, and by extension all Saiyans are, while also insulting Vegeta and telling Cabba that she will eliminate him, Vegeta, Kale, and Caulifla while knowing of Cabba's master-student relationship with Vegeta and friendship with Kale and Caulifla, shows that she is mean and thinks little of the other fighters in the tournament. She also seems to be completely oblivious of power in general as she was unable to tell how much stronger Cabba got when he transformed to Super Saiyan 2. She also believed Vegeta to be weak and cowardly to slap her away and leave when in reality Vegeta just swatted her aside due to finding her annoying so he could talk to Cabba privately. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Monna is introduced alongside her teammates when Team Universe 4 is on roll call for the Tournament of Power. She is then seen with Goku, Vegeta, Dyspo, Nigrisshi, Caulifla, and Kale as the Great Priest announced Team Universe 9's elimination and erasure. She is later seen dodging Kale's Blaster Meteor in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, alongside Obuni, Shantza, and The Preecho. She is then briefly seen squaring off against Rubalt. Monna is also seen firing an energy beam at an unknown opponent. Monna is later shown squaring off against Panchia, but they stopped fighting when they sensed Jiren's power, and watched his and Goku's fight. She is then seen with Shantza and Su Roas watching the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb expand and eventually dissipate. Monna later challenges Caulifla and Kale to fight her, though Caulifla decides to fight Monna alone. Cabba interjects however, telling Caulifla and Kale to save their strength, opting to take Monna on instead. Monna proves even with Cabba in his base form, so he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Outmatched, Monna grows and begins to crush Cabba. Monna knocks Cabba off of the arena, but Vegeta saves him and annoyed with Monna's arrogance swats her away with a ki blast. Monna continues her fight with Cabba, telling him that Saiyans are weaklings and cowards, and that she will eliminate not only him, but also Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale. Enraged, Cabba becomes a Super Saiyan 2, and eliminates Monna. After Damon is defeated, Monna is erased alongside all of Universe 4. Power Monna was able to have an even power struggle with base Cabba. Though, she was overpowered after Cabba transformed into a Super Saiyan. However, she was able to overwhelm Super Saiyan Cabba once she expanded herself. Despite this, Vegeta was able to easily knock her away with a Ki Blast in this state, although Monna mentioned that what Vegeta did to her was just a cheap shot. After angering Cabba, who turns into a Super Saiyan 2, Monna was overwhelmed and knocked out of the arena by a Ki Blast. Monna was stated by Kuru to be more offensive. As it seems to determine that she was more defensive then going after fights if she needed to be. Techniques and special abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – She shoots a green energy wave. *'Expansion' - Monna is able to cause her lower body to swell in size, forming a giant ball. Voice actors *Japanese: '''Wakana Yamazaki' *English: TBA Battles *Monna vs. Rubalt *Monna vs. Panchia *Monna vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Monna vs. Vegeta *Monna vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Monna is presumably named after Cinnamon (シナモン/shinamon). *Monna is the only member of Team Universe 4 who wasn't eliminated by a member of Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Monna fr:Monna Category:Females Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters